Guden (Dragon Ball: New Genesis)
Every item seen in this article is relevant to the Dragon Ball: New Genesis timeline, until further information is added to the other series, Dragon Ball: Age of Exile, and Dragon Ball: Awakened Darkness. All fan ideas, which include transformations, characters, storyline ideas, timeline ideas, etc. are all owned by Ashakage-san. Guden, also known as Gaiden, or Windmill, is a young boy seen in Dragon Ball: New Genesis. He is a Saiya-Jin/Human hybrid. Though he may have a good amount of human blood in his system, it does not limit him from unlocking his full Saiya-Jin potential, this is the main reason he can reach the upper Super Saiya-Jin levels. Though the boy is only eight, (in DBNG), he is shown to best people many times his age, and is one person who is not to be underestimated. The child also completes the team, "New Genesis", as the fifth member, and becomes one of the main protagonists later in the series. Appearance The young boy sports the same fighting outfit as his main father figure, Daiju. He wears a navy blue fighting gi over a thin white undershit, a pair of white wristbands, a white sash, and a pair of white boots. The boots' soles are lined with solid black trim while a pure red stripe, (similar to Son Goku's), runs down the center and meets the black trim at the tip of the boot. Guden has the possibility of having the craziest hair in Dragon Ball (canon or non-canon), and it consists of over four different layers. The first layer is made up of four bangs, one goes down the middle of his four head, while the two beside it go off in their given direction. Lastly, the one on top of them sticks upwards while the tip of it droops downwards. The second layer of hair contains two bundles of bangs, they oddly stick up and out towards the direction opposite of the other. They also resemble the wings of any bird capable of flight. The third layer of hair is similar to Beat's, except it is shorter and doesn't stick out as much, it also tends to lean downwards on the ends, unlike Beat's, who's angle up at their ends. The fourth layer of hair is the exact same, it just faces in the opposite direction. Behind that layer, there is even more hair, but after the boy found it annoying to wake up to, he banded it down with an unusually large band to make a type of "Chonmage" hair style. At times, before he fights, he uses a second band to band all of his hair down so there are no distractions. This band leaves his "bird wing-like" bangs, and his giant bundle of hair formed into a ponytail to be the only hair left pertruding from his head. Personality Guden is a kind child, despite his rage. Before becoming a member of New Genesis, he was a calm, quiet kid who was a struggling student. However, after he met his father figure, he put himself on a candy diet to control his rage, which constantly corrupted him during school and his life. After he established his candy "diet", he eventually adapted to his new behavior, which was as a happy-go-lucky child. The side effects of this behavior are that he is always acting silly, and at times, crazy. After his training and his recruitment, he permanently was a candy-wired, hyperactive eight year old. However, this is only to restrain his rage. Yet, he still manages to use this to his advantage at times, allowing him to outthink belligerant foes or even his stronger teammates. Despite his childish behavior, when the time for fun is over, Guden can become quite serious when needed, especially in a dire situation. During fights, he is also honorable, which is taken from his training with Kyo and Ziruka. After sparring sessions, or tournament matches in which he is victorious, he can be seen helping the defeated opponent up to a seat and helping them heal. Overall, he is a good kid when he isn't eating tons of candy or going ballistic in rage. Transformations Super Saiya-Jin Chain *False Super Saiya-Jin^ *Super Saiya-Jin *Super Guden *Ultra Guden *Full Power Super Saiya-Jin *Complete (Perfect) Super Saiya-Jin* Super Saiya-Jin 2 Chain *False Super Saiya-Jin 2 (SSJ1.5)^ *Super Saiya-Jin 2 *Super Guden 2 *Ultra Guden 2 *Full Power Super Saiya-Jin 2 *Complete (Perfect) Super Saiya-Jin 2* Super Saiya-Jin 3 Chain *False Super Saiya-Jin 3 (SSJ2.5)* *Super Saiya-Jin 3* : *= Uncontrollable/ Not Mastered ^= Partially Controlled Characterization Guden is the theoretical Legendary Saiya-Jin in this timeline. Seems being the original Dragon Ball & Dragon Ball Z manga are the only items being used in this franchise, (w/ DBZ: GaG being the only exception), Broli's character was changed in order for Guden's character to make sense. Guden is the "LSSJ", but with a different name simply because the name, "Legendary Super Saiya-Jin", doesn't make much sense. =Guden, Explained (Part 1) = Guden's power comes from the powerful hybrid birth of a Saiya-Jin and a human, (this powerful offspring is noted as Bejita and Nappa make their way towards Earth in the manga). Because of this power, Guden is immensely more powerful than most characters think. However, since the extent of his power is highly uncontrollable, he was forced to keep it at bay, and never use it for 8 years of his life. Therefore, most of his potential is still accessible, but it can take many years before it is fully unlocked again. From this, Guden takes on a less confusing role of Son Gohan. Son Gohan, for some reason had loads of potential to unlock. Though he was a hybrid like Guden, he had more potential than he should have, and he never trained it during the Buu Saga. Guden's character covers this plot hole quite well in my opinion. Guden constantly trains under the watchful eyes of his "older brothers", so as his acquired power increases, his incredible, locked potential continues to increase. So if he were to dig deep into his spiritual being, his full power will bring about the monstrous, legendary transformation known as the Raging Super Saiya-Jin, or in more sensible terms, The Complete (Perfect) Super Saiya-Jin. So in short, Guden is the Son Gohan that never was, due to the fact that he can become stronger than his father and will have a chance at the lead role; moreover, this is set to contrast Toriyama-sensei's editors, who thought this idea didn't have a chance at success. =Guden, Explained (Part 2) = In order for Guden to be the LSSJ, Broli was modified in a simple way. Broli was originally an almighty Saiya-Jin born every thousand or so years. In this timeline, Broli is the successor (descendant) of the fabled Original Super Saiya-Jin, which gives Broli advanced genetics. From these genes, Broli was easily able to achieve the Super Saiya-Jin form; however, with his advanced genes, his transformations were at a higher scale than a normal SSJ. Broli was also the first to discover the multiple sub-levels of Super Saiya-Jin. Along with his excessive power output, his advanced powers rocketed him to the level of an Ultra Super Saiya-Jin, (i.e. Super Trunks). This transformation was his peak, for if he were to have any more power flowing in his body after this stage, he could implode or his body could fail, leaving him to death. This matter is baffling to some people, somehow, and it is easily explainable: ((**A common mistake people make in Broli's case, is thinking that his power constantly RISES, which means he can somehow take on an SSJ3 Goku or an SSJ Gogeta. However, this is 100% false. Broli's power is constantly flowing, which means as his power increases, his chi can begin to OVERFLOW, in which he infamously quotes. Then, he proceeds to quickly fire energy spheres, which are concentrated masses of his EXCESS ENERGY. This means that he needs to constantly use up energy, because it's an infinite source his body cannot sustain.**)) Aside from that, USSJ is the rage-filled state people noticed him in, as he destroyed several parts of the galaxy since his power, (and hatred for Son Goku), left him to fall into insanity. Seems being people had never seen the USSJ transformation before, rumors called it the Legendary Super Saiya-Jin. His genetically modified hair played a big part in leading the rumor to be truthful as well. This modification allowed Guden to properly engage the title of the LSJ, as he can go into the further states of Super Saiya-Jin AND he is the first, and probably only to discover the final sub-level of the SSJ. He is the first to actually discover and achieve the last level of the SSJ transformation. Family Adoptive Family *Daiju (Adoptive father) *Android #18 (Adoptive mother) Role Models/ Family Figures *Kyo (Father Figure) *Ziruka (Father Figure) *Raizo (Father Figure) *Yachem (Brother Figure) History Birth Not much is known about Guden's past, mainly his parents are a mystery. The only thing known about them is that they probably came to Earth in order to escape the events happening on Planet Sebita. Though one of them had to have a descent amount of human blood in them in order for Guden to be human. However, Guden is a child who is believed to come from Broli's generation, but this is proven wrong. Broli is long gone, and his destructive attitude would never had allowed him to bond with a female as long as Son Goku was around. Therefore, there is no way Broli could have have lived through a generation of his own. Guden is his own person, but he was born to a power similar to a Legendary Super Saiya-Jin's, a Complete Super Saiya-Jin, which is believed to be a branch off of the LSSJ. This is why he is always angered or frustrated, his Saiya-Jin blood was born to a "Raging" power. Early Years Guden held a simple life during his early years. He mainly went to elementary school, and began to develop a better education. As a toddler, his parents were suffering due to his never-ending crying, and he always seemed fussy. Most likely due to his rage. As he began to grow, his frustrations and stress began to go dormant as he furthered on with his education, allowing him to calm down. He lived in a normal house in West City and assisted his parents in household chores even though they are a family of miraculously powered Saiya-Jins. He also attempted to study martial arts on his own, mostly due to the stories he constantly heard about Son Goku and his friends. Late Years After Guden reached 4th grade, he began to notice how people treated him differently. After constant bullying, his previously dormant rage bursted through the surface. After getting knocked out by a mysterious duo, they take him in as their student. He is then taught their forever aging, yet effective style of martial arts, and is trained daily in the morning, mid-day and in the afternoon. He is also trained by Daiju, Kyo, Ziruka, and (after DBNG) Raizo. Their training is mostly sparring sessions, teaching techniques, and teaching honor. The mysterious pair's training had the boy improving defense when backed into a corner, achieving a sound mind, studying to have a smart mind that provides use to a strong body, strengthening his hands and body to withstand pain and blunt force, and testing and improving his traits (ex. speed, endurance, stamina, balance, and agility.) Trivia *Guden's nickname, "Gaiden", has a variety of uses, all of which are canon to the story. Firstly, "Gaiden", resembles that DBNG is supposed to be his "side story" or his "tale", giving to it's literal japanese meaning. Secondly, it's used since the only difference is each word's vowels, which are "Ghuy-den", and "Goo-den". According to Ashakage-kun, "Gaiden", was Guden's original name, but was changed to a nickname to suit it's japanese meaning, and the storyline of the entire franchise. Lastly, the name is used because Ashakage-kun is a good fan to the gaming franchise, "Ninja Gaiden", in which the name "Gaiden" originally derived. *His other nickname, "Windmill", represents his hair, which literally goes in every direction. His four front bangs are the reasons for this nickname, as they are quoted by most characters to look as though they were "spinning". *On DeviantArt, Guden is seen to be fighting in a tournament amongst others. His involvement and story in this tournament were perfectly executed comparing to his original story of Dragon Ball: New Genesis' manga. *His second hair style is similar to the "Chonmage" hair style found in Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Tenkaichi during Hero Mode. *His name is a one word pun off of the Japanese word, "Gudenguden", which means "dead drunk". This is based off of the boy's insatiable diet for candy, leaving him to act silly and hyper, metaphorically making him "drunk" off of candy. Category:Characters Category:Alternate Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Characters with ki Category:Saiyans Category:Super Saiyans Category:Main Character(s) Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Half saiyan half humans Category:Males Category:Powerful Characters Category:Transformation Users Category:Super Saiyan Category:Super Saiyan 2 Category:Super Saiyan 3 Category:New Forms Category:New Transformations Category:Powerful Transformation Category:Transformations Category:Characters with Tails Category:Legendary Saiyan Category:Legendary Super Saiyan Category:Legendary Power